NEW THEORY ON CONCENTRATION OF METAHUMANS IN UNITED STATES RAISES QUESTIONS ABOUT SECRET ORIGINS
''NEW THEORY ON CONCENTRATION OF METAHUMANS IN UNITED STATES RAISES QUESTIONS ABOUT SECRET ORIGINS, ''is a promotional newspaper article published on the Daily Planet website for the DC Comics graphic novel Doomsday Clock. It was fictitiously written by Lowell Jeffries a Metahuman News Correspondent on December 7, 2017. Transcript "The Supermen Theory" continues to be hotly debated as second metahuman's secret origin is tied to the U.S. government. The President continues to deny any government involvement in the secret origins of America's metahumans, calling "The Supermen Theory" and it's implied accusations "outright lies" and "completely fictitious." Today these denials are once again under fire as another metahuman is revealed to have ties to the U.S. government, giving more credence to "The Supermen Theory." "The Supermen Theory" began making rounds six months ago when a Markovian geneticist, Dr. Helga Jace, led an international coalition of scientists looking to answer a question that has long confounded the world" Why are the vast majority of the planet's metahumans American? Most often referred to as "super-heros" and "super-villains" by the general public who watch their exploits with both awe and fear, metahumans began appearing after Superman revealed himself to the world. Men, women and even children wielding a diverse range of superhuman abilities have since emerged across America at a rapid rate. Superman's history has been well documented and generally accepted; the Man of Steel comes from another planet, the long-dead Krypton. However, the metahumans who followed Superman remain a mystery. The vast majority of them hide their true identities, a fact that has become more and more unsettling across the planet. "The Supermen Theory" suggests that the metahumans of America are in truth, government sponsored and controlled. Dr. Jace claims that the "theatrics of super-heros and super-villains" are a calculated and designed cover for the continued experimentation and creation of America's living weapons of mass destruction. Dr. Jace continues to suggest, "These super-heros and super-villains are nukes hidden in plain sight." To combat the initial skepticism toward "The Supermen Theory," Dr. Jace pointed to leaked documents from the U.S. Department of Metahuman Affairs detailing the secret origin of Rex Mason, better known as Metamorpho and sometime ally to the Batman. Although initial reports suggested the former soldier-for-hire was accidentally transformed into the shape-shifting metahuman, the leaked documents paint a very different picture. The documents reveal Simon Stagg and Stagg Industries were under government contract, along with Rex Mason. Under Stagg's supervision, Mason voluntarily exposed himself to an ancient energy source ultimately triggering his meta gene and transforming him into Metamorpho. As Metamorpho, Mason was often seen in public blaming Simon Stagg for the accident. But new allegations suggest Mason and Stagg, along with many others, were coached to create a "super-hero narrative" designed to cover Metamorpho's covert activities as a government agent. In recent weeks, three former "enemies" of Metamorpho, "Doc Dread," "Stingaree" and "the Prosecutor," and come forward with claims they were paid by the U.S. government to undergo their own transformations and take on the role of "super-villain" to Metamorpho. Category:Newspaper Articles Category:DC Comics Category:Fictional brands Category:Objects Category:Superman Category:Newspapers